Bad and beautiful
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning: This story is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad and beautiful<strong>

**17 year old Alex Russo is the beautiful slutty bad girl at Tribeca High School, the one and only school-whore.**

All boys who are not ugly or lame and are older than 14 has fucked Alex at least once.

She make the boys pay her for a fuck in her pussy. Without condom actually because Alex use her magic to keep every STD away and to make sure don't get pregnant.

Right now, Alex put her Math-book in her locker when a guy named Jason Michaels walk up to her.

"I wanna buy a fuck-session..." says Jason.

"Not now, perv. Little me has History-class in a few minutes." says Alex, acting all mature and serious.

"Alex, I know that you don't care about doin' well in class. Just let me fuck your soft pussy." says Jason. "I pay double price."

"Oh, double huh? I can't say no to that, boy. Hand over the cash and follow me to the dang bathroom." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"Awesome, baby!" says Jason as he gives Alex 2000 dollars.

Jason follow Alex to a nearby bathroom.

They go inside and lock the door.

"Uh, Alex..." says Jason.

"You changed your mind about fucking me?" says Alex.

"No, but I have no condoms." says Jason.

"Don't need any. Just fuck me." says Alex as she pull down her pink baggy sweatpants and black latex panties.

"Okay." says Jason as he push his stiff dick into Alex' wet pussy.

"Bang me ya horny boy." whisper Alex in a porno-ish tone.

"Yes." says Jason as he fuck Alex hard and fast.

"Oh yeah! That's the way to do it. Like in a dirty freakin' porn-movie." moans Alex.

"Yeah! Alex, your pussy is so sexy." says Jason.

"Ahhhhh, dang shit there!" moans Alex.

"Did I hurt your pussy?" says Jason.

"Oh no, just fuck me. Do me! Bang me! Fuck me! Rape me! Cum in me! So much fun!" moans Alex.

Jason fuck Alex with all his power.

Soon he cum hard deep inside her.

"Thanks, dude. You have nice sticky cum. Alex like. Yes I do." says Alex with a sexy smirk.

15 minutes later while Alex drink a soda, a guy walk up to her and says "Hi, my name's Travis and I wanna buy a fuck."

"Sure, you seem like a dude with a huge dick." says Alex.

"How much?" says Travis.

"1000 dollars, but if you want extra stuff such as fucking me in my shit hole or something you have to pay more." says Alex.

"I want a normal fuck, thank you. Here's 1000 dollars." says Travis.

"Let's go to the bathroom." says Alex.

Once they are in the bathroom, Alex pull off her sweatpants and panties.

"Show me your stiff dick, boy!" says Alex.

Travis unzip his pants and a big manly dick pop out.

"Awww, such a beautiful stiff schlong! Nice!" says Alex.

Travis push his dick deep into Alex' pussy.

"Bang me." whisper Alex in an erotic seductive tone.

"Yes." says Travis as he starts to fuck Alex hard and fast.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm, feels so good. Fuck me! Rape the shit out of me!" moans Alex.

20 minutes later.

"Dang awesome!" says Travis out loud as he cum in Alex' pussy.

"Nice! You have a lot of cum." says Alex. "I love to keep it in my pussy a bit, so warm and sticky. Super-sexy for me."

45 minutes later a guy named Thomas walk up Alex outside the Science classroom and says "Alex, I wanna buy a fuck."

"Okay." says Alex.

"How much?" says Thomas.

"1000 for a regular fuck, but more for ass-fuck or other extra things." says Alex.

"How much to fuck you deep in your throat and cum there too?" says Thomas.

"A deep-throat fuck...that's 1750 today." says Alex.

"Nice! Here ya go." says Thomas as he give Alex the money.

When they are in the bathroom, Alex pull off her pants and panties.

"Get that dick out so I can see it." says Alex.

Thomas unzip his pants and a big stiff dick pop out.

"Yay! Me like your schlong." says Alex.

Alex goes down on her knees in front of Thomas' dick.

"I'm gonna fuck your throat, baby." says Thomas as he push his dick down Alex' throat.

Alex has a sexy smile on her face while she get throat-fucked hard.

15 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" says Thomas as he cum down in Alex' throat.

"Mmm, thanks. You raped my throat so damn nice." says Alex.

25 minutes later while she is reading a book, a guy named Lucas walk up to Alex and says "I wanna buy a fuck."

"Sure. Ass, mouth or pussy?" says Alex.

"Ass."

"That's 1800." says Alex.

Lucas pay Alex.

As soon as they are in the bathroom, Alex pull off her baggy sweatpants and panties.

"I wanna see your dick before you smash it into my adorable butt." says Alex.

Lucas unzip his pants and pull out a big hard dick.

"Yay! Such a cool sexy schlong. That's gonna feel nice in me." says Alex.

Lucas push his dick into Alex' ass.

"I'm ready. Do it." says Alex.

"Okay." says Lucas as he begins to fuck Alex hard in the ass.

"Yes! Oh yeah! Do me! Rape my naughty shit hole!" moans Alex.

"Your ass is so sexy! YES! moans Lucas as he cum in Alex' ass.

"Thanks, that was a nice fuck in my crap-opening." says Alex with a cute smile.

2 hours later, Alex goes home with the money from today's fuck-sessions safe at the bottom of her red purse.

**The End.**


End file.
